1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving circuit, and more particularly, to a motor driving inverter circuit module, a motor driving apparatus having the motor driving inverter circuit module, and a small-sized inverter integrated circuit package including three current detection terminals for detecting a three-phase output signal current of a three-phase motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various motor driving inverter circuits have been developed. Such a motor driving inverter circuit is a one-chip inverter circuit for driving a three-phase motor using an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and two arm driving circuits. Circuit elements of the inverters, such as transistors and arm driving circuits, generate heat, which affects other circuit elements. This effect is often termed “thermal interaction.” The one-chip inverter circuit has high thermal interaction and a narrow safe operation area (SOA) with respect to a rated power. The one-chip inverter circuit includes two terminals for detecting the output current of the three-phase motor. Some motor driving inverter circuits include 6 MOS transistors. A high voltage driver circuit can be disposed outside the inverter circuit. If no additional device is included in the inverter circuit except gate resistors, the MOS transistors will be turned on when the rate of voltage change dV/dt becomes large in the inverter circuit. The corresponding current assumes the value C dV/dt, where C is the capacitance of the MOS transistor. The inverter circuit also includes two terminals for detecting the output currents of the three-phase motor. The motor is driven by a three phase driving method, where each phase of the motor has an upper arm and a lower arm. Other motor driving inverter circuits include a high voltage driver circuit, a low voltage driver circuit, a MOS transistor group for driving an upper arm, and three MOS transistors for driving a lower arm. When the dV/dt value of this inverter circuit is large, the MOS transistor is turned on by the current CdV/dt. The inverter circuit also includes two terminals for detecting the output currents of the three-phase motor.
However, the descried conventional inverter circuits cause a “shoot-through” phenomenon of simultaneously turning on an upper arm transistor and a lower arm transistor. Furthermore, since the conventional inverter circuits include only two terminals to detect three output currents of three-phase motors, it is difficult to easily and accurately detect the output currents of the three-phase motors.